Drabble Time
by Becca300
Summary: Oliver was staring at her. Again. This time, Emily was going to do something about it. rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to my friend Emily, who is in love with Oliver Wood!

Everything but the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

"He's staring at you again."

I glanced up at my friend, confused. "Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oliver, of course. Who else?"

"He is not. Stop lying." I sighed.

She held up her hands. "I'm not. Look for yourself."

"But if I look now, he'll know we're talking about him."

She just rolled her eyes again.

"Alright, just to satisfy you. What end of the table is he sitting at?"

"Towards the teacher's end."

I nonchalantly glanced over my right shoulder, then my left towards the teacher's table. _Shit._

I brought my head back around as my mouth dropped open.

"You were right, Sarah. Why is he staring at me?"

"Correction: Why does he keep staring at you?"

My mouth snapped shut as my eyes snapped to meet hers.

"How should I know? Guys are weird."

"You should do something about it, Em."

"You're right. I will."

She looked shocked as I stood up and began walking towards him. He saw me coming and quickly began to eat.

I approached him and placed my hands on the table. He looked at me.

"Hey, Oliver. How's it going?"

He looked confused. "Alright I suppose."

"Good. I have a question for you."

"Go on."

"Why is it that I keep finding you staring at me?"

He visibly gulped. "I-itbecauseIreallylikeyou."

It was my turn to be confused. "What?"

He looked everywhere, except at me. "It's because I really like you."

My mouth dropped for the second time that day. "Really?" I managed to squeak out.

He finally looked into my eyes and slowly nodded.

I recovered enough from my shock and leaned even further towards him. "Well good, because I like you too."

His face broke into a smile. "Do you want to go out with me on Saturday?" Well at least he grew some balls.

"Sure."

"Does 6 sound good?"

"Sounds great. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall?" He nodded his head. "See you then…Oliver." His name sounded so good on my tongue. I hoped I would be saying it a lot.

I walked away and smirked at Sarah when I sat down.

"What happened?"

"He asked me out." She gasped. "And I said yes." She gasped again.

"That's awesome! When is it? What are you going to wear?"

"It's Saturday, and I don't know yet. I will figure that out when the time comes. I'm headed back to the common room, you coming?"

"Yeah."

We grabbed our bags and when we got to the doors, I glanced back at the Gryffindor table. He was staring at me again; I smirked and gave him a wink, causing him to smile.

I turned back around and kept walking alongside Sarah chatting all the way back to Ravenclaw tower.

xXx

When I went to bed that night, all I saw was Oliver's smiling face.

Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

The next chapter is just another way this could have happened. They just came to me one right after another.

Hope you like it!

xoxo

Becca300


	2. Chapter 2

Everything but the plot is J.K. Rowling's!

* * *

"He's staring at you again."

I glanced up at my friend, confused. "Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oliver, of course. Who else?"

"He is not. Stop lying." I sighed.

She held up her hands. "I'm not. Look for yourself."

"But if I look now, he'll know we're talking about him."

She just rolled her eyes again.

"Alright, just to satisfy you. What end of the table is he sitting at?"

"Towards the teacher's end."

I nonchalantly glanced over my right shoulder, then my left towards the teacher's table. _Shit._

I brought my head back around as my mouth dropped open.

"You were right, Sarah. Why is he staring at me?"

"Correction: Why does he keep staring at you?"

My mouth snapped shut as my eyes snapped to meet hers.

"How should I know? Guys are weird."

"Oh. My. God. He's coming this way."

"Shut up. He's not."

She looked over my shoulder. "Oh, but he is."

"Hello, Sarah, Emily. Can I talk to you for a minute, Emily?"

I nodded my head. "Sure."

He held out his hand to help me off the bench, and as we walked away I glanced back at Sarah who had a huge smile on her face. I glared at her and flicked her off, turning back around.

He was leading me to just outside the Great Hall.

When we reached the entry way and he stopped.

He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me."

"Sure."

"Great. I'll pick you up Saturday at 6?"

"Yeah, sounds good!" I began to walk back into the Great Hall, and after a second I heard him follow me and head to the Gryffindor table.

Sarah was all smiles when I got back to the table and sat down.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Oh, come on! What did you talk about?"

"He asked me out."

"And?"

"And I said yes," I replied while I took a bite of my apple pie.

She almost shrieked before I grabbed her hands to stop her.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. I'm good; you can let go of me now."

"Merlin. It was like you were the one he asked."

"Oh, please. I know you want to do it. You have it bad for him."

I snorted. "Yeah, okay."

"Well, since you first saw him last year. I see you glancing at him when he isn't looking."

I stared at her.

"I can be perceptive when I want to be," she said.

I shook my head and finished my dessert before getting up. "I'm going back to the room. You coming?"

"Yeah."

We grabbed our bags and as we were leaving the Great Hall I chanced a glance at the Gryffindor table. He looked up right as I found him and when our eyes met he smiled, causing me to smile back.

"Stop drooling and let's go. I have some homework to finish up before we go to bed."

I spun my head back to look at her teasing face. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

xXx

When I finally lay down in my bed, a picture of Oliver formed in my head.

Sarah was right.

I did have it bad.

But I found that I didn't mind, and drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Just another way this could have gone...I had both in my head, so I decided to combine them! Hope you liked them!

I'm probably not going to add on, unless I suddenly get inspiration, because I have a few more stories I'm working on.

xoxo

Becca300


End file.
